Sex and Coffee
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for about a mouth. they were on a date and then Sasuke takes her over to his house for a little suprise, however it was not what Sakura expected.
1. Sex and Coffee

Hi this is another Fanfic from me….and yes this time I read it before I posted it, so it's good plus I have a beta reader so I'm doing better. Oh and also I forgot to mention this in the story but Sasuke is 17 and Sakura is 16, just in case you are all wondering. Well please don't forget to review and tell me what you think, please no flames. Well with out further ado…..on with the story.

* * *

**_Sex and Coffee_ **

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke had just finish up with their date at one of Konoha's finest restaurants. It was a beautiful place and they had spent the night talking, laughing and having a good time.

They decided to walk back to Sasuke's apartment. The moon was shining brightly and the warm summer's breeze felt refreshing to the skin. Sasuke wore a pair of black dress paints and a blue short sleeved dress shirt. A blue and black tie with his clan's fan on it hung comfortably around his neck. Sakura was wearing a white Japanese style dress with pink cherry blossom details on it. Her hair hung loosely down to her waist and white high heeled sandals adorned her feet.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight Sakura-Chan?" He asked her smoothly.

"Yes, it was wonderful Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," He paused "I have a surprise for you when we get back to my apartment." He said smoothly.

"A surprise?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure that it would make you feel very relaxed." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Sakura blushed deeply as they continued on their way back to his apartment. After about 10 minutes, they made it to his apartment. Sasuke pulled out his keys and opened the door. He invited Sakura to relax in the living room while he went off into another room. Sakura decided to make herself comfortable on the couch.

'_I wonder what he's up to?'_ She curiously thought to herself.

"Ne…Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She asked from her seat on the couch.

"I'm preparing something that you will find very pleasurable." He said in a low voice.

"Pleasurable?" She asked.

"Yes, I know that you would enjoy it." He said "I make it really hot and strong."

'_Hot? Strong? Pleasurable? Enjoy?'_ She thought to herself, '_A surprise? Oh my god…is he…Oh my god he is!' _She looked around the room and at herself. '_Right here…right now?' _Sakura's heart began to race and her breathing quicken.

"Ummm…Sasuke-kun don't you think it's too soon?" She asked.

"Humm…I don't think so…" He said plainly, "Unless this is your first time trying it?" He asked curiously.

"You mean…it's not your first time?" She asked in shock.

"No…I've done this hundreds of times before." He said.

"Hundreds of times?" She echoed those last words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her Sasuke-kun.

"Yep…everyone enjoys it when I do it. I have to admit…out of everyone…I'm the best at it." He said proudly.

"Everyone!" She gasped in shock. "And who do you exactly mean by _everyone_?"

There was a long pause before Sasuke spoke. "Well let's see…there was Tenten…Ino…Hinata…Temari…Tsunade-sama." He paused again.

Sakura was in shock and quite frankly upset at what she was hearing. To make matters worst, he was being so casual about it. However, hearing that he 'Did it' for Tsunade-sama… almost made her want to pass out. She was old enough to be his mother…or a very young grandmother!

He continued, "Oh yeah…then there was Neji…"

_What the hell…he's gay! _She screamed in her head.

"Lee, Gaara, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kiba and Naruto." He said plainly.

She felt her stomach turn into knots…her boyfriend…was having intimate relationships with most of the people in the town…and she didn't even get to make out with him!

"Yeah…everyone loves it…but Naruto is obsessed with it." He said informatively.

Sakura's eyes began to twitch…Naruto…got a piece of her Sasuke-kun…and he's obsessed with it! She almost felt a vein pop in her head from anger. This is worst then with Ino!

"Every time I give it to him, he keeps begging for me to give him more. I'm starting to think that he loves it more then ramen." He said matter-of-factly

Sakura felt so nauseated that she almost fell off the couch. _Her boyfriend_…with _everyone else_…there was no way she could comprehend this…and what's more, she was surprised that he was talking to her so freely about it too!

'_Sasuke-kun…..I never knew that you are such a sex freak!'_ She thought to herself.

She couldn't take it anymore….she was leaning on the edge of nearly throwing up. She would never picture her boyfriend as a sex freak. She the whole conversation was making her feel very uneasy and very _very _sick to her stomach. She had decided that enough was enough; she was going to get as far away from her sex obsessed boyfriend. She gathered her things and decided to make a quick exit.

She got up off the couch and slowly (yet quickly) made her to the door. She had her hand on the handle and she was almost home free, when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Where are you going Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke asked from behind her.

Sakura turned around slowly and saw Sasuke looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest and a raised eyebrow. She instantly tensed up and froze in her place, she searched her mind for a excellent and very educational answer to give him, but all she could come up with was….

"I have to head home to….ummm….feed my dog…" She said nervously

Sasuke then gave her a confused look and raised eyebrow "You don't have a dog." He said as he stood there staring at her.

"Uhhh…Yeah….well…still….you know….I still have to go…you know" She said nervously.

Sasuke stood there for a moment at continued to stare at her in complete puzzlement, which in turn made Sakura feel even more uncomfortable. He instantly noticed the change in her and smiled to himself.

"So this is your first time trying it isn't it?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

'_Hell Yeah it is! I'm not a sex freak like you.'_ Inner Sakura said.

Sakura didn't say anything, instead her face turned bright red and her heat was pounding wildly in her ears. All she could really do was nod. Sasuke then loosen up and smiled warmly at her as he walked closer and closer to her.

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan, I don't bite." He said as he now stood in front of her. Her face was turning every shade of red as the look of total shock adorned her face. Sasuke tried his best to hold his laughter in as he gave her a sly smirk and leaned in so that his ears brushed gently against her ear.

Her heart was doing back flips as she felt his warm breath on her neck and his arm warped around her small waist.

"I won't bite…unless you want me too." He said in a husky voice.

'OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?' she thought to herself. Her mind was telling her to get the hell out of there, but her body and hormones didn't listen. She then began to breathe in his scent. He smelled like champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. She became so intoxicated by the smell that she loosen up and relaxed in his arms.

Sasuke then released her and gently pulled her back towards the couch. He then faced her towards the other rooms of the apartment and covered her eyes with his hand as he stood behind her guiding the rest of the way.

"Where are you taking me Sasuke-kun?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." He whispered smoothly in her ear "It's a Surprise"

Sakura could feel a lump in her throat when she had heard that. She knew very well what he was up too; she just couldn't believe that she fell into his trap. She didn't know just how she was going to get her way of it. She felt him steer her to the right and she gulped hard, if she wasn't mistaken, isn't Sasuke's bedroom on the right side of his apartment?

She felt him walked her into the room, she made about four steps in the room before he face her to her right. She mentally let out a sigh of relief when he let go of her eyes and back away from her. But she become nervous again when she notice that the room was dark.

'_I knew it; he does want to have sex with me.' _She thought as gulped even harder. _'But I'm not ready yet…oh my god, what am I going to do?' _

"Umm….Sasuke-kun…Why is the room dark?" She asked unsurely as she try to open her eyes.

"Not yet," He said softly "Don't open your eyes yet."

She nodded and stood there quietly, she heard him moving around and she also heard sounds that she couldn't quite placed. She felt him walking closer to her and blushed her shoulder as he passed her. She sighed with relief as she noticed the lights had been turned on. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine as she felt Sasuke behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok, you could open your eyes now." He said into her ear.

She did as she was told and was surprised to find where she was_. 'What am I going in the Kitchen? Weren't we supposed to be in his bedroom?'_

She looked around completely confused but her eyes froze when she saw what was on the tale in front of her. On the table were two lit candles and on either side of the table was a place setting that had two plates of cheesecake and two cups.

'_Cheesecake? What's with the cheesecake?' _She thought to herself as she turned to Sasuke who only gave her a warm smile.

"Are you surprised?" He asked as he walked over to the table. She simply smiled as she also walked to the table and sit down.

"So….this whole time….you were talking about Cheesecake….oh thank god…whoa." She said as she let out a sigh of relief and started to eat her cheesecake.

Sasuke looked up at her from his side of the table and gave a confused look and then after taking a bit of the cheesecake and then gave her a smirk. "Nope….I was talking about the coffee."

"Coffee?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke then pointed to the cup that was set next to her, she looked down in and saw rich brown liquid in the cup with warm stream coming from it. She looked back at Sasuke who had already taken a sip of his coffee and waiting for her to take a sip from her cup. She gave him a warm smile as she picks up the cup and slowly took a sip of it. She instantly felt the rich and intoxicating flavor flow its way down her throat, she never tasted anything so amazing. She then placed the cup back down on the table and gave Sasuke an approved smile.

"This is the best and most amazing coffee I had even had." She said happly

"See, I told you that I was the best at it." He said matter-of-factly

"I am so relieve that this whole you was talking about the coffee….you have no idea what I was thinking you were talking." She said relieve as she continued to eat her cheesecake.

"You thought I was talking about Sex, weren't you?" He said as he gave her a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Sakura absent mindedly nodded as she continued to eat her cheesecake. "Yeah….you really freaked me out back there."

"Really?" Sasuke said slyly as he got up from his seat and walked over to an unexpected Sakura.

Sakura had just finished her cheesecake and was now sipping her coffee happily unaware that Sasuke was now hovering over her with a mischievous and sly look on his face. He then bended down until his lips bushed her ear; Sakura had stopped drinking her coffee once she felt his hot breath on her neck. She gulped hard and froze unsure what he had up his sleeves.

"What makes you think that I really wasn't?" He said in a very husky voice that had sent shivers up and down her spine. She then turned her head to say something to him but was met with his lips over shadowing hers. Her mind went into a whirl of questions as her body stood up unsure of what to do.

She panic when she felt Sasuke's tongue licking her bottom lip begging for an entrance into her mouth. Without thinking she opened her mouth and found Sasuke's tongue playing with hers. Her mind was turning to comprehend what was going on, as she Sasuke guiding her out of the kitchen. She mange to open her eyes and noticed that they were heading to his bedroom. Her mind begged her to stop but lost to her hormones as she mentally gave in to his demand.

'_Why not? I had Coffee and know for some reason, I'm still hungry for Dessert.'_ She thought as they made they way into the room and all that was hear was the door closing and a few moans and groans.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, I made this into a one-shot with no intension to make it a story, but if you want me to make this in a full story let me know…but if not then it stays as a one shot. Please don't forget to review by click the cute little purple button on your left hand side. Thank you very much.

Ja Ne Mina!


	2. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	3. It's Getting Hot In Here!

Konnichiwa! Ok! as promise I have chapter two of sex and coffee for all the perverts of the world to enjoy!

I have to say a big thank you to my best friend ever! Inuyashafedualgirl! thank you so much for helping me finish this story! I hope every one enjoy that perverted mind of yours!

* * *

_Sex and Coffee_

_Chapter two: It's getting Hot in Here!_

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit weird. I moaned a bit and shifted my body so I could lay on my back. I pulled the covers down and saw a unfamiliar ceiling…_Wait…. Why do I feel drafty?...And why am I in….Oh no…._

I lifted the covers and looked down…Blushed…. _What the hell? MY CLOTHES!_ Yep, all I had on was my undergarments. I gulped hard….Did I just…And with…Oh no. I turned my head and I blushed even more when I saw the face of a sleeping Sasuke-kun only a few centimeters away from my own.

Oh no…..Did we?...Oh gosh I hope not! I better check. I thought it was just a bit gross but still it had to be done. I slowly took a hand and felt my panties then I let out a soft sigh of relief. It was still dry. Then I gulped even harder when I turned to see Sasuke-kun, the covers were covering his whole body and all I could see was his beautiful sleeping face.

I had to blush at it, the soft rays of the sun managed to add to his beauty. I had to know if we…You know…So I carefully moved my hand closer to his side and tired to lift it, but then I heard him moan in his sleep and move his arm closer to my side…And then…Bam! I felt a naked arm resting comfortably on my lower abdomen as he gave a soft groan and went back to sleep.

"Damn it! Sasuke-kun!" I moved a little as I felt his arm encircle me. I took a hand off the comforter and lifted it slightly. I gulped hard as I dared myself to look down, I sighed with relief as I saw he was wearing his navy blue boxers, however I blushed even harder and I felt my heart race when I also noticed his rock hard abs and muscular body. I ALMOST felt the urge to stay in bed, but I knew my parents would worry about me if they knew I was gone for a long time.

Ah man! How am I going to explain this to them. I managed to carefully side myself off the bed. I sat up and looked over my shoulder, good, he is still asleep. Ok…Now where are my clothes, I looked around and soon found them on top of a chair in front of his computer desk, ok, now where are my shoes? I looked around again and soon found them next to Sasuke's shoes right next to the siding door to his balcony.

I carefully stood up and tip-toed my way to my things, when I got them I was ready to go, until I felt a quick draft behind me and hot breathe on my neck. I gulped hard when I felt an arm encircle my lower abdomen and pull me closer to the said person.

"Leaving so soon, Sakura-chan?" He whispered smoothly into my ear.

"Sasuke-kun?" I said nervously "Ha-ha ha-ha….so you're a wake…Ne?"

He turned me around to face him and then smoothly took the clothes and shoes that were in my hand and placed them on the bed. Then he pulled me closer to him until our bare skin touched. It felt hot and rather good, his skin was so soft it felt like silk and did I forget to mention his rock hard abs and flawless muscular body?

"So what's your hurry Sakura? Don't you want to come back to bed and sleep?" He asked with a hidden smirk. I gulped hard and blushed…..Well…Maybe…Wait…Wait…No no no no ! I shook my head and gazed up at him, I had to know if we did it and I know he would let me know, since he is a terrible lair.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" I said softly as I gazed into his beautiful onyx eyes, which were a light gray since the sun was hitting it in the right angle and making me want to just push him back on the bed and……WOAH! CLAM DOWN! DAMN YOU HORMONES!

"Hmm?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

I blushed a bit and I was trying to find the right words to say what I wanted to say, I bit my lower lip and I turned to every shade of red. I can't do it, I can't ask him that, even when I'm half naked in his arms no less, I still can't bring myself to say it. I guess he noticed all of this (considering that I was in his arms) because he started laughing like a hyena. Just what was so funny?

"What's so funny?" I asked him with a hint of annoyance and a pout.

"You are." He said with a chuckle as he gave me a smirk on his face.

"Really? And what is so funny about me?" I somewhat demanded

"Even when you're in my arms and both of us half naked no less, you still can't come out and ask me if we had sex last night?" He said with that smirk still on his face.

I just hang my mouth open and gave him a shocked look; can he read minds, too? Well whatever, he knows, so now I could ask him.

"Well since you know my question, do you mind answering it?" I asked as he finally let go of my waist and allowed me to place my hands on my hips.

He let out an annoyed sigh as he sat back on the edge of the bed. He looked up at me and gave me the saddest look I ever seen and also there was a bit of annoyance in it too.

"No," He said with a pissed look on his face. "I was about to until you fell asleep, I could've while you were sleeping, but decided not too, I'm not that kind of guy." He ended that as he ruffled his hair and let out an annoyed moan.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, he got up off his bed and walked up in front of me.

"Does it look like I got any?" He asked me as I studied his face, I look at his face for a while and notice there was a sure look of disappointment….yep…he was telling the truth, he looked way too pitiful for someone who had gotten anything.

I let out a sigh of relief as I gave him a smile of gratitude that he did not take advantage of me. But as I looked upon his sad face I knew that he might be regretting not taking advantage of me but he was not that perverted of a guy. Was he?

I suddenly remembered that I was still mostly naked and in front of Sasuke no less. Turning a shade of pink, I walked to where he threw my clothes on the bed and was getting ready to put them on when Sasuke grabbed my wrist once again.

I felt his hot breath whispering across my ear as he ran his hands up my arms that were retaining goose bumps.

"But you're not asleep now" Sasuke whispered huskily as his hands skimmed by tight stomach.

It amazed me how this guy can change emotions in an instant. But my thoughts shut down when I felt his lips on my collarbone, making a trail of kisses up my neck. He applied gentle suction to my neck that made my knees go weak.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke teasingly asked as he moved to the other side of my neck.

"N-N-No. Wha-What are you g-going to do?" I asked as my voice squeaked an octave higher as he nipped at my collarbone.

"Nothing you don't want me to" Sasuke whispered as he roamed lower, kissing my shoulders.

"Do you want me?" He asked lustfully as he turned me around and began kissing back down my neck and lower to my chest.

"Y-Yes, b-but not s-sex" I whispered as his sexy onyx eyes turned to gaze at me and a heart-melting smirk directed at my nervousness.

"Oh, we don't have to have sex but I can still make you scream my name" Sasuke breathed in my ear which sent delightful shivers down my spine and curled my toes.

Clasping my shaking form against his muscular chest, he picked me up and gently settled me down on his mussed up comforter. He crawled across the bed with his legs and arms moving over me, trapping me from going anywhere.

He ran his slightly calloused hand over my stomach making my muscles clench instinctively. I gasped at the contrast of his slightly darker skin against mine as he lowered himself closer on top of my body. Grinning his ever-winning smirk, he lowered his head down and lightly ran his tongue over my now dry lips. My body was a shivering mass of flesh as he teased me with his mouth as I tried to bring him closer to my body.

"S-stop teasing me" I said with a shutter.

Smiling a full-toothed smile, he lowered his head back down to mine and deepened the kiss with a slight caress of his mouth against mine. I gasped as his hand roamed to my naked thighs that quivered in anticipation at what he was planning on doing.

Gaining courage I gently flexed my quivering thighs against his growing arousal, eliciting a raspy groan from his mouth. It felt good to see the great Uchiha with his defenses torn down by just a sexual quirk.

Smirking at my brazenness I watched fascinated as he lowered his lips to mine as his other hand skimmed down my body until his fingers rubbed against my hardening nipple. My body tensed under his ministrations but loosened up when he moved to my other breast.

"S-stop teasing me" I groaned as he scooted on down my body. Next he lifted my back up as he kept his eyes on mine and unclasped one of the barriers between him and I. He slowly slid the black laced bra from my body and threw in onto the floor where the rest of my clothes had ended up. He looked down at me with awe that brought a blush to my cheeks before bending his head down and taking a nipple into his mouth.

If this was heaven then I would die a million deaths to just be here with Sasuke. When he brought his eyes back up to mine he pressed his body closer to my shivering body as I urged him to continue or else I would go mad.

He then lowered his head back down and scooted closer to the last piece of garment restricting our bodies from molding completely. I could feel his hard arousal as he stopped at my belly button. His destination was achingly clear as he flashed a sexy smile back up at me.

"Trust me" he whispered soothingly to my racing mind before breathing on my feminine flesh. I gasped as his tongue snaked out and traced my panties that I was sure were now wet from our previous activities. He did not remove my last garment. I wondered if he was just not sure if I wanted this. But oh how I did. But I did not want to go that far, because I was not sure that I wanted to take that big step quite yet.

He pressed against my flesh with his palm that elicited a shaky gasp from my tightening throat. There was one strand holding onto my sanity that was slowly threading to a thin wire. His hot breath wafted over my covered flesh that broke that thread that I was desperately trying to hold on to. My white knuckles clenched in the covers as I shook with my orgasm that shook me to the very core.

I could vaguely feel Sasuke climbing back up over me and pulling me into his arms. Soon nestled in the arms of my love, I fell into a peaceful sleep from the exhausting activities that had just befell me.


	4. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
